


Leaving

by VelocirapTortilla



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I don't know why I'm still going to post this, I found this on my old computer, Light Angst, Takes place before episode 1, What Was I Thinking, the date says it was created four years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocirapTortilla/pseuds/VelocirapTortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before Lloyd ever met the ninja. Basically an explanation of how Lloyd's path crossed with the ninja's in episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written FanFiction since the my Freshman year of high school. Now that I'm in college, I was cleaning out my old laptop when I found an old file folder of Ninjago FanFictions that I never published. Against my better judgement, I've decided to post a couple of the better ones (most are COMPLETE GARBAGE).  
> Enjoy the ramblings of a dorky ninth grader.  
> ***  
> Here’s the set-up: Lloyd has just been excused from the Headmaster’s office after being informed that “he just isn’t cut out for their course matter.” This takes place as he’s leaving Darkley’s, probably only a day or two before Episode One: Rise of the Snakes.

Expelled.

Lloyd’s anger surged just beneath the surface as he trudged through the halls of the only place he’d ever known. For the last time.

Shouldering his way past a group of upperclassmen leaving the Mess Hall, Lloyd cursed the Headmaster under his breath. “ ‘Lacking something that can’t be taught,’ ” he growled, crumpling his official expulsion papers into a tight wad. “ ‘No evil ambition’ my rear-end!” He shoved the clump in the bottom of the wastepaper bin on his way through the Common Room and into the his individual dorm.

Continuing his rant as he haphazardly threw his few belongings in a bag, Lloyd fumed, “I swear, Headmaster Vaughn has got to be one of the foulest beings in Ninjago.”

“Isn’t that the point?” inquired a nasally voice.

Lloyd turned to see his least-favorite redhead leaning against the doorframe.

“Besides,” continued Gene in a mocking tone, “we can only have the best for our dear old Darkley’s.”

Lloyd was in no mood to put up with Gene’s torments. Not today.

“Can it, Snot-nose.”

Gene merely clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner, laughing off the insult with a snort similar in sound to the antics of a drowning duck. “Come now, Lloyd. You and I both know that you flunked out of name-calling. Leave the insulting to the real villains.”

Lloyd said nothing, deciding not to sink to Gene’s level and dignify his schoolyard taunts with a response. He ignored Gene’s goading, turning back to his bag and wishing his nightmare would end soon.

But Gene wasn’t finished with him. “Looks like Headmaster Vaughn finally came to his senses and realized that your family name is about the only evil attribute you have,” he teased, waving the wrinkled expulsion papers in front of Lloyd’s nose before darting into the Common Room, Lloyd hot in pursuit.

Brandishing the papers in the air like an enemy flag, Gene exclaimed, “Looks like Lloyd’s turned soft!”

Lloyd snatched the papers away from Gene’s outstretched hand and attempted to stuff them in his bag, but the damage was already done. The Common Room erupted with a roar of laughter that seemed to come at Lloyd from all sides, swallowing him up in their jeers.

“Nice goin’, Blondie!”

“Looks like the shrimp really messed up this time!”  “Wonder what he’s sacked for - excessive hugging?”

With the satisfaction he so craved, Gene sneered at Lloyd. “It’s like I said.” His voice picked up a note of malice. “Only the best belong at Darkley’s.”

Lloyd’s rage mounted. His eyes glowed with flame while his hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Baby!”  “Wimp!”

“Goody-two-shoes!”

Gene’s face was aglow with mockery. “You going home to cry to your Mommy, Lloyd? Oh wait,” he sneered, relishing Lloyd’s agony. “She abandoned you and hid under a rock after she saw what an embarrassment her failure son was!”

That was the breaking point. Suddenly, Lloyd’s fury spiked, and the air crackled with electricity. “DON’T YOU DARE SAY A WORD AGAINST MY MOTHER!!”

The laughter died away completely as the power began to surge, causing the lights to pulse and powering random devices.

A remote control car skittered across the room, careening into the wall.

The hand-held game-consoles popped with static.

The radio turned on full-blast “-archeologist that uncovered a massive Stone Warrior beneath the city-” before falling silent again.

Reaching its peak, the surge blew out the overhead lights before stopping altogether.

The Common Room fell into an uneasy silence as the temperature in the room dropped nearly ten degrees.

With no one to back him anymore, Gene’s malice had deflated. His voice shook more out of fear than from the cold as he glared at Lloyd. “Freak! Get out of here before I get the Headmaster!”

However, Lloyd held the upper-hand now. The sea of boys parted in Lloyd’s way willingly, too afraid to meet his eyes.

Once in the doorway, Lloyd turned to glare at the ginger that stood as their unofficial leader. Though he spoke calmly, the cold fury in his voice made his words as powerful as if he screamed them in Gene’s face. “I’ll show you. Someday, I’ll be the most powerful person to walk Ninjago, and the fate of all of your lives will rest in my hands.” He smirked, not caring that his life was falling apart, for he had the power of words.

Slamming the door for all he was worth, Lloyd closed the door to his rough past, looking for a newer, more evil chapter of his life.

“When that day comes, you had better hope I’m not feeling too evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of my maybe not-so-subtle hints weren’t too bad. I was looking to portray Lloyd’s relationship with his schoolmates to set up his strong, personal reason he wanted to get revenge on them.  
> Also, I tried to work in bits and pieces of dramatic irony and foreshadowing. Anyone notice:  
> -Lloyd’s “unexplained” powers [Elemental powers! Green ninja!]  
> -The blurb on the radio about Misako [If only he had listened for a split-second longer!]  
> -Lloyd swearing that he would someday have the fate of the world on his shoulders [True, but not in the way he thought - don’tcha just love dramatic irony?]  
> ***  
> ... Wow. I was a literal trash can back then.
> 
> Also, back then, I only ever wrote about one sentence per line. I should really revisit this piece and clean it up.


End file.
